Simon (SoW game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Good morning!☆" *'Afternoon:' "You seem to be doing well.♪" *'Evening:' "It's warm. Such a romantic evening." *'Night:' "That's kind of sad when the sky is dark." *'Flower Jewel' **'Rejection:' "I got a lot on my mind..." **'Male Player:' "Oh, which girl you are proposing to? I'm so curious." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Ah, how thoughtful of you! I really like pets!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "It looks cute." *'Win a Contest:' "I just heard! Congratulations, player! You couldn't have done it without the hard work you put in everyday!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Oh well. Better luck next time." *'Talk too Much:' "Just go at your own pace." *'Favourite:' "Apple Ice Cream? Wow, thanks a lot! Mmm, it smells so good.♫" *'Loved:' "Wow! I really love this.♥ I'm so happy, thank you very much." *'Liked:' "Ah, I like this!♪ Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Oh, thank you." *'Dislike:' "Sorry, I detest this." *'Hated:' "I don't like this very much. I'm sorry." *'Horror:' "What is this? Are you playing a nonsense trick on me?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I only need one of these." *'Birthday (Good):' "You remembered my birthday? I'm impressed. Thanks, player." *'White:' "Man, I'm tired of this. I wonder how I can rake in some easy shoot." *'Black:' "Gravity helps water flow without resistance. I like the idea of living life in a way that goes with the natural flow." *'Blue:' "Oh boy, the people in this town are do-gooders. They're such goofs, I get sick of it." *'Purple:' "I want to work seriously. I hate hard work, but listening to lectures is even worse." *'Yellow:' "I decided that I want to make a huge room. I'll create a place called Simon Dojo!" *'Orange:' "I must start studying the basics. My body's in shape, but my mind needs work. Ha-ha-ha! You know, I look forward to talking to you each day!" *'Teal:' "It feels romantic to see you, I feel like I can boldly face things straight on with confidence." *'Green:' "When a mellow guy gets mad, everyone better WATCH OUT!" *'Pink:' "Player, do you like passionate relationships? I'll let you cry on my shoulder when you want to cry, It's okay to hold hands, too! My chest and hands are warm for you.♥" *'Red:' "Player, do you know what it is to have a man who burns every night thinking about you? Um... are you listening to me?" *'Rainbow:' "Player! You're really a good wife. You're a bad girl for surprising me like this! An answer? Heh, you should already know.♥" *'Early Spring:' "Yes, spring is wonderful.♥" *'Late Spring:' "I tend to relax a little more in spring, when everything's green.♫" *'Early Summer:' "When the shadows get longer, it really starts to feel like Summer to me." *'Late Summer:' "I love watching the sunset on the forest.♪" *'Early Autumn:' "The leaves have started changing colors. I like this season." *'Late Autumn:' "There are many kinds of animals on the mountain. Doesn't that give you comfort?" *'Early Winter:' "Snow accumulating on the bare trees is quite a sight." *'Late Winter:' "When wind and snow come together, sometimes you see great frost-covered trees." *'Sunny:' "I plant seedlings on sunny days. It takes a lot of time for seedlings to grow." *'Cloudy:' "Do you work on a day like this?" *'Rainy:' "Rain doesn't bother me much. After all, the trees need it to grow." *'Snowy:' "I look forward to the morning snow or the morning frost. It's quite beautiful." *'Christmas': "Hello. I stop by because today is Christmas. I don't usually celebrate it, but do you want to join?" **'Yes:' "I'm delighted! ♫ Come to my dormitory room at 17:00. Just the two of us. See you!" **'No:' "What? You don't want?! Well, it's just only the principal and I. Goodbye..." (Simon leaves) *'White Day:' "I brought a White Day present for today. The principal said it was good, but... if you want, you can have some too, player." *'Valentine's Day:' "Wow, a Valentine's Day present! Thank you so much. I'll be sure to enjoy it.♪" *'Before Married:' "We're getting married soon.♫ Are you excited?" *'Having a Child:' "I'm going to be a father.☆ It will be great!" *'Having another Child:' "I'm going to be a father again!" *'After Childbirth:' "The sound of baby laughing is really playful!♪" *'First Child grows up:' "Child is so cute and well behaved.♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "Player, please take care of our children." *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on your proposal!" *'Having a Child:' "Your baby's on its way? Good luck!" *'Having another Child:' "Are you having another baby? I'm happy.♥" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations! Now is the time to enjoy your baby's little feet and baby smell.♥ It will not be there forever, and you should take as many pictures as possible. You want to miss a single precious moment!☆" *'First Child grows up:' "How is your child? Does it play with you everyday? Yes? That's good." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child seem to get along. ♫" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes